1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices exchange data and control signals with a memory controller through buses. Generally, the higher the frequency of a signal transmitted between the memory controller and a semiconductor memory devices, the more likely the signal may become distorted. Techniques have been proposed for addressing this issue. For example, one method involves using a termination resistor to absorb reflection of the signal. This may reduce or prevent distortion.